Silver Lining
by SkyKite
Summary: One-hundred and fifty years have passed since Sesshomaru set aside his pride to invite Rin back into his life one last time. Now, with the drive to remold his prejudice, human vs. demon world into a land of harmony and love; one new mysterious individual attempts the impossible in the hopes that he will create the paradise that he once saw reflect off a certain couple's eyes.


**AN: First off, thank you for finding time to read my story; this is my first and even though the plot travels down a different path than most other stories I hope it doesn't disappoint the audience too much. Hope you enjoy! **

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, all rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi _

_**Silver Lining**_

_**Chapter One: The Demon Slayer & the Mysterious Youth **_

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shouted a fiery female who struggled to break past the seemingly simple katana sword that held her Hiraikotsu's attack at bay. "Those demons are getting away I must slay them before they try to attack the village again now move!" She swung her heavy weapon back, and leaped as high as she could into the air until she flung it toward her opponent's direction with the intent of a direct hit; hopefully a bit of pain would be enough for him to see the point.

With surprising grace, however, she watched in dismay as the young man with hair darker than a raven's wing, reflected her attack in such a way that she barely even saw his sword move. Never had she encountered an opponent strong enough to reflect her Hiraikotsu, it was as big as weapons came; the move almost seemed inhuman.

Deciding to contemplate that issue another time the brunette made quick hast to run in the direction she heard her weapon land, though her heart soon leaped with panic and her footing drew to a complete halt when she noticed her challenger had already beaten her to it. His speed was unbelievable, she thought; she hardly even saw him move and yet the proof of his quickness was lying right before her.

His fingers moved to grip the leather straps tied around the ends of her Hiraikotsu, and at that moment she knew she had lost. She couldn't land a hit on him as it was, now with her weapon in his hands her chances of victory were none to zero. She was ashamed. She fell to her knees, mortified at her sudden loss especially since she was the first to attack and though she didn't admit it, she hoped for his mercy.

"They were only trying to find food," she heard a cool, baritone voice proclaim.

She lifted her head up immediately, clearly confused by his statement; didn't he want to kill her? "Huh?"

"Those were monkey sprites, harmless little creatures-"

"Harmless!" she argued, "They practically raided every house in the village, you call that harmless?!"

"They didn't kill anybody," the stranger defended, his voice never once breaking its deep composure.

"Nevertheless, they stole and as a demon slayer I was hired to rid the poor villagers of their pest problem."

"They steal because their forest was rundown by humans, perhaps you should help them first and ride their home of the _pests_ that stole it from them."

The young woman was taken aback by the stranger's words, "Why are you defending them, do you not think it bad that they stole from this poor village?"

A faint snort escaped past his lips, "A poor village indeed if they were able to hire a demon slayer," he steadily replied while his arms moved to easily lift her heavy weapon out of the earth it plummeted into. She was the least to say surprised when he offered it back to her, of course for all she knew it could be a trick. "I will have a talk with the monkey sprites and have them compensate for what they did by cleaning their mess; in return I'd appreciate it if the village offers a small portion of their food to them. Monkeys usually scout the forest so the fact that they have stolen must mean that the humans have taken more than their fair share, the village has enough to give I am sure."

"What good will that do?" she asked in disbelief.

"It will end the problem now," he cut back; a sharp rise in his voice had the young woman twitch. "I will have the demons atone for their rude behavior and the village won't have any need to complain about finances considering they'll have no need to pay a slayer since all you accomplished today was starting an unnecessary fight. Everyone is satisfied in the end."

"I'm certainly not," the young woman sulked as she took her weapon back and lifted herself on her feet. The stranger nearly chuckled at her comment, a soothing, deep rumble that the woman could not help but blush at. Though his notions were against her own, she did find her interest drawn to his physique.

He was tall in height with long legs hidden beneath black hakamas that continued into his black ankle-high leather boots. He was well-built in stature with rippled muscles peeking through the folds of his clean white kimono that ended at his elbows, showing off his bare forearms. His long, back-length mane and evenly split cut bangs reminded her of the intense depth of black silk. Then there were his eyes, so richly brown she almost mistook them for gold; each hidden beneath long dark lashes.

His armor was of the typical noble-class, with a lengthy sash tied around the waist; a sash as purple as the decorative chrysanthemum flowers that adorned the shoulder blades of his wardrobe, and finally a black and white pair of scabbards tied by his left hip.

He had a fine face; smooth cheek bones, a cut-clean exterior as far as facial hair was concerned, and a sharp pair of eyes that could slice through iron; though there was an irrefutable gentleness hidden below that cold stare.

In the midst of her inspection a low rumble suddenly emerged from her abdomen, and her blush soon deepened with embarrassment over her forgotten hunger. She quickly moved her arms in a futile attempt to quiet her stomach by covering it with her arms; however the unexpected appearance of a riceball presented to her in the palm of her adversary's hand kept her body at bay. Now he was offering her food?

A trap, she assumed, and with defensive haste she leaped back and drew her weapon close to her black uniformed body. "Don't presume me to be so foolish," she exclaimed, "You're trying to trick me, for all I know you could be one of those demons in disguise and that food you're offering me may just as well contain some type of poison!" Upon her accusation she anticipated his comeback, for surely he would try to defend himself and claim his intentions to be of the utmost innocent.

Instead, his lips curled from cheek to cheek and his mouth opened to counter her statement with a deep laughter. He was laughing, and she wasn't sure if she should be confused or insulted on her behalf. The bliss on his face however could not go unnoticed, and surprisingly she soon felt the side of her own lips curl as well. She joined in, though she wasn't entirely sure what she had to laugh about, and even as he calmed his breath she still couldn't help but smile at the look he sent her. He was smiling at her.

He had such a beautiful smile, so carefree and genuinely happy, which was astonishing considering his aloofness to her before. What changed him she could not fathom, but she couldn't remember the last time she ever felt such a passionate laugh emitted from anyone; especially with the world being as it is with countless wars and endless bloodshed. "Don't be ridiculous," he smiled as he tossed her the riceball.

She wasn't entirely definite how she came to suddenly trust him from there, but she did, and now she found herself next to a river sitting beside a complete stranger as he leaned back near a shady tree and stared up peacefully at the cloudy blue sky.

"My name's Miyoku," the woman in black proclaimed. "I'd like to know your name."

A moment passed, she was almost certain she wasn't even going to get an answer until finally he replied with, "Ranmaru."

Miyoku smiled again, "Thank you for the meal Ranmaru."

All she got back in return was a passive, peaceful, "Hn"

Though his attitude seemed generally happy, it didn't take too much time to see that her company was a man of few words, but her meal didn't remain in complete silence either. He answered her questions in what little ways he wanted.

When asked he claimed himself to be a nobleman, which answered for his sophisticated speech and politeness as well as his fancy attire and high quality swords. When she asked where he trained to gain that level of fighting skill he previously showed off, he answered by simply telling her his father trained him and let it end from there. When she asked of his weapons, he said that both his swords were gifts from his father and ended it from there as well.

"Ah, so it's a family inheritance," Miyoku smiled excitedly as she reached for her Hiraikotsu. "This once belonged to my great-grandmother. It's been passed down in my family and was bestowed upon me years back when I made my decision whether or not to be a demon slayer. Some of my family has chosen the life of a villager or good monk, but I knew from day one that I wanted to fight. My family is famous for demon slaying; we're usually recognized by our heavy weapons and armored uniforms like the one I have on now." She pointed to her black silk uniform and violet-blue colored armor. "There's a village north of here that houses almost every demon slayer in the country side. Have you been there?"

She looked at his startled face, his eyes were slightly wide and his mouth was ajar, "No…you certainly know how to talk."

Miyoku tilted her head at his reply, and put on a childish pout as she turned away, "One of us has to know how, right?"

A deep chuckle invaded the air again, his beautiful smile was no doubt bound to be a part of it and she regretted turning away then. "My mother knew how to talk, never a quiet moment with her around," he said.

"Sounds like my mother," Miyoku grinned, "She's awaiting my return back in the slayer's village. I suppose it's just a mother's habit to worry. Where is your mother at?"

"Buried in her favorite flower field," he bluntly answered.

"Oh…" the young woman gently muttered as she began to twist the thick braid of hair over her shoulder. Miyoku held her dark-blue eyes forward till she was sure no tears would spring out. She couldn't image a life without her mother, so despite her sweetest smile given to Ranmaru she couldn't cover up the sadness swelling in her eyes, "I bet your mother was a wonderful woman."

"She was."

"You miss her alot I'm sure."

He closed his eyes, "I think of her often…."

Miyoku blinked away at the tears as she moved her choppy bangs out of her eyes; then turned with eagerness, "What was she like?"

He chose not to answer, a decision which Miyoku did not demand he reconsider.

"Well, you know what my family does. What about your family?"

"They've had their accomplishments."

She inquired, "Accomplishments such as?"

"Few things here and there," he yawned as he stretched out his long limbs.

"No offense, but you're very vague when it comes to your family," she admitted while he replied with a perplexed look on his face. "It's complicated," he said, and just like that he ended it from there. She shrugged it off, and after a short period of silence she asked, "So, what brought you to the village in the first place?"

"Passing through," he said, and she snorted at his answer. "Passing through huh? So how come you knew everything of what was going on, even the story behind the monkey sprites."

"They told me of their troubles, yet I was unaware it was in this village."

"They…told you of their troubles?"

"Should they not have?"

"I'm not sure which is stranger, the fact that you mingle with those wretched beasts or your willingness to help them in the first place." Miyoku flinched by his sudden movement, and after dusting off the knees of his pants she watched as Ranmaru lifted himself onto his feet. "It's what being human is all about," he lightly stated before beginning his even pace toward the village.

"Hey wait," Miyoku called out, "You're not going in to talk to those villagers are you?"

"I assume by your previous statement regarding those 'wretched beasts' that your help is futile."

Though he had a point, Miyoku was on her own legs chasing after him in a flash, "Look, just because I don't agree with what you're doing doesn't mean you have to walk away you know, and it certainly doesn't mean that you have to keep to this impossible deal. Do you honestly believe those villagers will listen to you?"

"If you're uncomfortable with my decision then why are you following me?" he curiously inquired as he continued forward without a second glance at her. The young demon slayer stopped in her tracks and gave his question some thought. Why was she following him? He was severely attractive, and that may as well be the best reason she could put forward, yet it didn't seem reasonable enough. "Well…you see I'm indebted to you for showing me mercy and offering me your food so at least let me-"

"Unnecessary," he cut in while his strides continued forward without the slightest hint that he would stop and hear what she has to say, "You're welcome to follow me though."

Though neither knew the exact reason, she did just that.

* * *

Why did he do the things he did? He was as stubborn as a rock, she thought.

She told him countless times after they left the river that no one would agree to his arrangement, and instead of heeding her word and going on his merry way he did indeed have a talk with ever village male he set his coco-brown eyes on.

She pitied him for the amount of nasty comment given to him that evening, not one single villager was willing to listen to him, and they didn't hold back on telling him what they really thought of his proposal either. He was laughed at, ridiculed, at least seven doors were slide shut in his face; there was even a hazy drunker who attempted to spit on his boot. Regardless of it all she watched in amazement at how well he handled every situation; he ignored the comments and turned on his heels, he coolly took a deep breath after every door shut in his face, and when the drunken man aimed his saliva Ranmaru continued on as it the shaggy man didn't even exist.

He had a very well-controlled temper, she would give him that, but his persistence however was bound to get him in to trouble if he didn't get it through his thick head that the villagers wanted nothing to do with his idea. Had he dragged out his speech any longer they may as well had assumed him a demon too. Miyoku had no clue what gave Ranmaru the notion that humans would want demons in their village; harmless or not a demon was a demon. That was more than enough reason to not want them around.

It was getting late, the sun was already setting, and Ranmaru's body finally found comfort on a wooden bench near a storage shed. It was in that time that Miyoku decided to changed out of her sweaty uniform, and back into her stylish, orange kimono. For running purposes her kimono only fell knee-high, and from there she allowed the skin-tight pants of her uniform to stay on to hide her bare legs, and switched out her black boots for a pair of simple sandals.

Miyoku stepped out of the storage shed and make her way towards him, and though she kept her distance she sat next to him on the bench, and decided not to rub in how what she predicted would happen, happened.

"Maybe if you try the next village…" she encouraged, though both knew it was futile. The way one human village acts, the next was sure to act the same.

"I'll stay the night here," he explained, "The monkey sprites are sure to return for more food after the sun goes down and I won't have them cause havoc to the village, nor will I allow the villagers to bring harm to them."

Miyoku's eyebrows frowned in worry, "You plan to do all that yourself?"

The silence that followed was all the reply she needed, "Why?" she demanded to know. "Why are you doing this?" When he again left her with no answer she pressed further, "Your fighting skills are impressive, but you're just one man bearing too much weight on your shoulders. Just let this whole ordeal go."

"My decision is final," he said while his hand moved to grab the sword at his side, and began marking the dirt below with the tip of the white sheath. "You're making this harder than it truly is; two traps mean nothing so long as you don't spring the first." Miyoku watched curiously as a diagram of the entire village was embedded into the dirt. "It's simple," Ranmaru explained, "So long as I drive the monkeys away myself, there will be no angry villagers to deal with. They'll most likely come in through this direction toward the storehouse; I'll be waiting for them."

"Ok," Miyoku said, giving him props for his plan so far, however… "How will you keep them away?"

"A dilemma I will deal with in due time, the villagers will also need a distraction so they don't catch onto the plan. If they do, they'll surely try to take measures into their own hands," he said while Miyoku sighed in exasperation. So he didn't have every intricate detail planned out like she had hoped. Still though, she was glad to see there was a brain to go with his bronze. The kind of attitude and bravery he presented reminded her much of the men back at her home village; strong, courageous, fearful, tactful. She thought he'd make a perfect demon slayer, and he certainly was handsome, she blushed. On the other hand, she frowned; their ideology was on two separate sides. She didn't care for demons, never had and according to herself never will.

Nevertheless, she owed it to him to help. Unknown to most, this was her first mission away from home and her body was weary from the lack of food. The whole purpose of stopping by this village was to someone obtain money to quiet her hunger. Ironically, the person who gets in the way of her job ends up being the one that comes through for her. Had he not, she wasn't sure where she would be right now.

"I…I'll help you?" she stuttered. She was indebted to him after all, and slayers never go back on their word.

He glanced her direction, a look of ponder spread across his features until a small snort escaped his lips, "You're too unstable," he brusquely stated.

"UNSTABLE!?" she quickly exclaimed.

"And you're fighting skills could use some work," he added, completely oblivious to the fuel he just added to the fire.

Miyoku's fist clenched tight by her side, and with an uncontrollably force her arm flung toward the man that insulted her until her knuckled slammed hard onto Ranmaru's forehead. How dare he, she thought; while his point did lie in that fact that her combat skills were a little on the amateur side he still had no right to throw her offer of assistance back in her face. Overall, she was glad she made a blow to his face; however, the stinging sensation in her hand made her reconsider who was really the one in pain. In an instant she retracted her hand, and in the midst of shaking it free of the pain her scowl of anger grew deeper when she head a laugh come from her victim.

She just punched him square on the forehead, what did he have to laugh about?

"I'll punch you in a much more painful place if you don't quit mocking me!" she threatened, completely in shock at how unaffected he was to her attack aside from a small bruise on his forehead. He laughed as though the punch never even occurred, and now her cheeks grew red with embarrassment. He was most likely laughing at her, laughing at how weak of a warrior she was; he wouldn't be the first to belittle her in such a way.

"I proclaim you to be unstable and you punch me in the face," he finally spoke up after his laughter died down, "Instability makes for a good distraction," he said as he rubbed his forehead, "Seems you would be essential to my plan." Miyoku's eyes widened in surprise, and her face grew warmer in response to an entirely different reason than earlier. So, he wasn't making fun of her after all?

"I…ugh…" This time it was she who was at a loss of words, and now it was Ranmaru's voice that filled the empty air.

"…however…"

His sly expression quickly turned serious, and for the first time since the meadow Miyoku witnessed his eyes convert back to its previous, cold stone nature. "I have only one demand," he asserted. His eyes grew sharper, his voice deepened, and his entire composure released an air of authority that the female slayer did not remember being there before. "What do you want?" she asked with little success in covering up her shaky voice, and when Ranmaru drew his face closer to hers she fought back the urge to keep still. _I-Is he planning to…?_

"When night falls you are not to come looking for me," he spoke, instantly grabbing Miyoku's concern, "and when this is all over…you and I part ways."

(To be continued)

_Chapter two spoilers: The oval shaped moon illuminated the forest around her, and displayed the glossy shine of silver fur on the demon's body; from the hairs on its paws to the lengthy flow of its tail. Miyoku leaned her body back against the rough bark of the tree behind her, fearful of the close proximity between her and the creature's razor sharp teeth. The demon's muzzle progressed closer to her face, and her eyes immediately drew away from the pair of scarlet red eyes to instead gaze at its forehead where a s mysterious blue crescent moon was imprinted…_

**AN: My apologies for the lack of Sesshomaru & Rin, as I mentioned before this story it going to be a bit different than normal. Overall, I hope it was pleasant to read, thanks for the support!**


End file.
